It is known to form the lateral retaining device of an antiskid device with radial projections having a joint pivot to which an arm is articulated which engages over the running surface of the motor vehicle wheel and retains an antiskid means. In the case of these known antiskid devices it has been found that the arms must move around an axis parallel to the wheel axle in the zone of the joint, while after such a limited pivoting of the arm around the axis, the arm must be automatically reset. This, however, has not been designed.